Gombal, 'deh!
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Suka duka seorang Haruno Sakura yang berusaha tidak kehabisan oksigen di tempat karena gombalan pacar tercinta./ "Sasuke-kuuun... berat badanku naik. Nggak sukaaa...!"/ "Emang berat badan kamu berapa?"/ Wajahnya memerah, "Enam puluh."[For Sakura's Birthday walau telat. RnR ya :) Drabble ringan, Fluff!]
**_Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but the story is purely mine._**

 ** _Warning: AU, typo(s), OoC, etc. Jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_**

.

.

.

 ** _Gombal, deh!_**

.

.

.

 **1\. Gendut**

Haruno Sakura mengernyit sebal melihat tubuhnya yang semakin melar ke samping. Padahal selama ini dia sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk diet agar tubuhnya tetap langsing. Berkali-kali kakinya naik turun untuk memeriksa berat badannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika mendapati dua angka yang langsung menghempaskannya jatuh ke bumi. Wajahnya semakin nampak sebal ketika melihat pacarnya yang tampak tidak peduli padanya.

Dia jadi begini 'kan karena Uchiha Sasuke. Pacarnya yang ganteng, _cool_ , dan _perfect_ di kalangan cewek. Syukur kalau cowok itu memperhatikan penampilan pacarnya yang makin cantik, langsing, dan bohay. Bukannya tambah melar seperti ini. Usahanya seminggu hanya memakan sayur-sayuran hijau tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura kecewa. Entah kenapa berat badannya tambah naik. Dia kesal. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. "Sasuke _-kuuun_... berat badanku naik. Nggak sukaaa...!" ujarnya sebal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Emang berat badan kamu berapa?" Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Wajahnya memerah, "Enam puluh." Ia menutup mukanya malu. Jangan-jangan Sasuke mau mutusin dia?

" _Well_. Pantes, kamu berat sekali dilupakan." Dengan datarnya cowok itu berkata tanpa peduli bahwa Sakura kehabisan oksigen.

* * *

 **2\. Spidol**

Sore ini Sakura berada di rumah Sasuke. Kebetulan atau memang takdir mereka dipersatukan dalam sebuah kelompok yang sama. Sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya dia ada di ruang tamu bersama pacar gantengnya itu. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain diam saja. Dia heran, dari tadi Sasuke sibuk sekali menatap kalender di hadapannya. Sesekali kedua alisnya mengernyit sebal sembari membalikkan halaman kalender satu persatu.

Pacarnya sedang apa, sih? Bukannya mengerjakan tugas kelompok, malah didiemin. Sakura terus melihat gerak gerik Sasuke. Kadang-kadang kesal. Kadang wajahnya sumringah. Kadang matanya melirik-lirik seperti mencari sesuatu. Kadang wajahnya terlihat berpikir. Semuanya tidak luput oleh perhatiannya. Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah cowok itu terlihat sangat kesal melihat halaman terakhir kalender itu.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Tanggal merah di kalender banyak." Jawabnya sembari bertopang tagu.

"Terus kenapa?"

Hening beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Kamu punya spidol hitam, nggak?" tanyanya sambil membuka kalender dengan terburu-buru.

"Punya. Buat apa?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan spidol hitamnya dari tempat pensil kemudian disodorkan pada Sasuke.

Cowok itu langsung merebut spidol dari tangan Sakura kemudian menulis sesuatu dalam kalender dengan serius. "Mau warnain kalender, biar nggak ada tanggal merah dalam mencintaimu."

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Bisa aja kamu."

* * *

 **3\. Dress biru**

 _Yay!_ Hari ini Sakura mau kencan dengan Sasuke. Dia harus tampak cantik dan anggun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu saat melihat penampilannya dari cermin. Pipinya sudah merona merah begitu membayangkan pacarnya tampil ganteng saat menjemputnya. Huh, Sakura sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sasuke. Barangkali dalam kencan ini Sasuke akan bersikap romantis padanya.

Pikirannya buyar seketika begitu mendengar suara klakson dari luar rumahnya. Tentu saja Sakura tahu kalau itu Sasuke. Ia mencubit pipinya gemas seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya, sudah ada mobil mewah milik Sasuke. Pintu mobil itu terbuka pelan menampakkan cowok ganteng super keren yang langsung membuat wajahnya meleleh seketika. Sasuke terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tumben kamu ganteng hari ini." ucapnya malu-malu pada Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tumben juga kamu cantik pake _dress_ biru itu." timpal Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar.

Cewek itu langsung mengernyit heran kemudian melihat sekali lagi penampilannya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Hah? Aku 'kan pake _dress_ merah, bukannya biru. Mata kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sasuke langsung berbalik kemudian berkata, "Hn. Ternyata benar kalau cinta itu buta, ya."

 _Nosebleed, deh!_

* * *

 **4\. Mimpi**

"Tadi malam aku mimpi aneh."

"Hah? Mimpi aneh? Horor, gitu? Sereeem..." Sakura bergidik pelan mendengar bahwa kemarin malam pacarnya bermimpi aneh. Kata orang-orang, kalau mimpi horor itu adalah suatu pertanda yang buruk. Ia menatap Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat. Sekalian, deh, modus. Jarang-jarang dia bisa memeluk Sasuke.

Ini tidak biasa. Cowok ganteng itu balas memeluknya erat. Sakura makin tersenyum-senyum aneh. Tangan besar Sasuke juga mengelus kepalanya. Hingga dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh pacarnya yang wangi dan tidak bau keringat. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacar yang paling dibanggakan dan dicintainya. Cowok itu seorang atlit lari dan renang yang hebat. Dia juga memiliki otak yang encer dan tajir. Senang hatinya punya pacar perfect.

"Kamu mau tahu, nggak, mimpi aku kayak gimana?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Gimana coba?"

"Tadi malam aku mimpi ngirim bidadari supaya jagain tidur kamu. Eh, dia buru-buru balik. Katanya, 'Ah, bidadari masa' disuruh jaga bidadari?'"

Sakura tertawa kikuk mendengarnya kemudian menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya yang memerah dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Bidadari darimana? Gombal!"

* * *

 **5\. Tumor upil?**

"Ih, kamu tahu, nggak? Dari kemarin aku dapat upil yang besar. Apa jangan-jangan aku kena tumor di hidung, ya? Serem banget, sih!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan ketika gadis itu berbicara jorok di hadapannya. Mulai kemarin sampai sekarang gadis itu bercerita betapa besar upil yang didapatnya. Atau kadang-kadang pikiran negatif yang ngelantur menyatakan bahwa dirinya sedang terkena penyakit ganas, yaitu tumor di hidung.

Sedangkan Sakura yang daritadi bercerita merasa tidak diperhatikan pacarnya lagi mencebibkan bibirnya kesal. Lagi-lagi cowoknya itu tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Sasuke itu manusia atau bukan, sih? Masalahnya itu gawat. Apa yang diceritakannya itu gawat. Bisa jadi ia memang benar-benar terkena penyakit ganas dan hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Buktinya setelah ia mengupil, hidungnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar.

"Ini gawat, tahu! Gimana kalau hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura kemudian berkata, "Adanya aku yang mau mati kalo kamu bicara gitu. Bikin baper aja."

"Iiih, adanya aku yang bapeeer..." Gumamnya sambil menggigit kukunya gemas.

* * *

 **6\. Bluetooth**

Sinar matahari yang terik membuat Sakura harus rela kepanasan demi melihat sang pacar tercinta. Siang ini diadakan latihan basket di lapangan sekolah. Sakura ingin melihat Sasuke—termasuk para cowok-cowok ganteng—aksi pacarnya yang jago dalam bermain basket. Sekalian, deh, modus dan caper-caperan sama cowok ganteng. Biasanya, kalau ada Uchiha Sasuke pasti ada cowok ganteng di sekitarnya.

Dan benar saja. Sakura melihat seorang cowok ganteng berambut merah yang tengah mengoper bola ke temannya. Setelah sedikit bertanya-tanya, ternyata namanya Sabaku Gaara. Cowok keren dari kelas sebelah yang juga sama jagonya main basket. Lihat, deh, tampang kerennya yang disinari terik matahari. Ditambah keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Aww, serasa meleleh.

Lain lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapati pacarnya terpesona oleh lawannya. Dia sebal kemudian melempar bolanya asal hingga membuat semua yang ada di lapangan terheran-heran akan tingkahnya. Dihampirinya Sakura yang masih menatap Gaara dengan penuh kagum sambil membawa handphone di tangannya. "Sakura,"

Sakura tersentak kaget begitu mendapati pacarnya tengah duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Mana handphone kamu? Cepet nyalain _bluetooth_ -nya!" Titahnya tegas dengan raut sebal.

"Buat apa, sih?" Ia mulai mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari dalam saku seragam sekolahnya, lalu menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Aku mau transfer hatiku ke kamu biar kamu nggak jelalatan lagi."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Cemburu nih, yeee!"

* * *

 **7\. Tarzan?**

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris dimulai. Kakashi yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mulai memberikan tugas pada siswa di kelasnya. Semuanya mengeluh pasrah kecuali Sakura yang lebih suka dengan bahasa asing. Ia menjadi bersemangat ketika Kakashi memerintahkan untuk membuat sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang—laki-laki dan perempuan. Setiap kelompok akan disuruh maju untuk mempraktekkan bab tentang ' _Introduction'_ yaitu saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing pada lawan jenis.

Sakura tentu saja senang mendapati bahwa tugasnya hanya semudah itu. Tentu saja kelompoknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pacarnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menghafal dialog yang ditulisnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Kakashi mulai memanggil nama seseorang yang akan ditunjuknya untuk maju beserta satu orang yang sekelompok dengannya. Sakura hampir saja terjungkal begitu namanya disebut, " _Oke, sir!"_

Dia pun maju bersama Sasuke. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Sakura mulai berkata, _"Hai, good morning!"_

" _Good morning."_ Balas Sasuke malas hingga membuat ujung bibir Sakura berkedut.

 _"How are you today?"_

 _"Fine."_ Sakura menggigit bibirnya kesal begitu ucapan Sasuke tidak seperti apa yang ditulisnya. Benar-benar manusia satu ini.

 _"What's your name?"_

"Tarzan."

Hah? Apa katanya? Sakura berusaha berdeham pelan begitu menyadari teman sekelasnya menahan tawa. _"Sorry, Tarzan_?" tanyanya menahan kesal.

 _"My name is Tarzan. Tarzandung cintamu sampai jatuh."_ Dengan mudahnya Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sementara Sakura yang mendengarnya menepuk wajahnya malu.

"Cieee... _so sweet_!"

* * *

 **8\. Pelangi**

Gadis musim semi itu menatap ke arah langit yang mendung. Saat ini Sakura berada di dalam kamarnya berbalut selimut agar tidak kedinginan. Baru saja hujan deras diikuti langit yang mulai menghitam. Lama sekali sekitar dua jam hujan tidak berhenti membuat Sakura merasa jengah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat agar hujan reda dan menampakkan langit yang cerah. Ia ingin melihat pelangi di langit. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam—berdoa agar hujan segera reda.

 _Drrt... drrrt..._

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua sore. Telinganya dapat mendengar bunyi getaran handphone-nya. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada handphone yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Layar handphone menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke sedang menelponnya dan langsung ditekannya tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

' _Sakura?'_ Dapat didengarnya suara Sasuke yang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

 _'Aku harap kamu nggak akan lihat pelangi.'_

Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuatnya keheranan. "Emang kenapa?"

 _'Biar kamu nggak nemuin jalan pulang ke kahyangan.'_ Jawaban Sasuke langsung membuatnya menahan napas.

"Kebiasaan, deh!"

* * *

 **9\. Pesan singkat**

 ** _To : Haruno Sakura_**

 _Semalam orang tuaku marah-marah._

 ** _To : Uchiha Sasuke_**

 _Kok bisa? Ceritain ke aku, deh. Siapa tau aku bisa bantu kamu._

 ** _To : Haruno Sakura_**

 _Yakin kamu bisa bantu?_

 ** _To : Uchiha Sasuke_**

 _Yakin._

 ** _To : Haruno Sakura_**

 _Mereka marah-marah karena pengin kamu jadi menantu mereka._

 ** _To : Uchiha Sasuke_**

 _Mulai lagi -_-_

* * *

 **10\. Pembalasan**

"Kamu mau ke mana sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang kini tengah bersender pada kaca mobil. _Onyx_ -nya tidak sengaja mendapati tangan gadis itu berada di atas perut. "Kamu udah makan belum sebelum kita berangkat?"

Sakura menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan Sasuke pergi berkencan. Malam indah yang romantis. Ia sedang menjalankan rencananya, yaitu dengan berpura-pura menaruh tangannya di atas perut sambil berwajah kesakitan. Tentu saja dia akan balas dendam dan melancarkan gombalan pada pacar tercintanya. Karena pacarnya itu selalu membuatnya skakmat, hari ini ia yang akan membalasnya.

"Sakura, kamu udah makan apa belum?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Udah, dong. Tinggal jadi istri kamu tuh yang belum." Jawabnya dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang masih biasa-biasa saja membuatnya kesal. Tidak berhasil! Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah _cafѐ_. Sebenarnya ia memang lapar. Sakura dan Sasukepun masuk ke dalam _cafѐ_ dan memilih meja di dekat jendela. Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

Tak lama menunggu, pesanan datang. Sakura menatap kagum _dessert_ yang disediakan di atas meja. Terlihat sangat lezat. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam kemudian mengambil garpu yang berada di sebelah pesanannya. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, gadis musim semi itu berbicara nyaring.

"Stooop...!" Sakura tersenyum kikuk begitu melihat pandangan tanya dari Sasuke. "Sebelum makan kita harus do'a dulu. Emangnya kamu nggak pernah meminta do'a, ya?" Ujarnya.

"Tuhan udah hafal do'aku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kok bisa? Sok tau, ah!"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek sebelum berkata, "Soalnya monoton. Selalu ada tentang kamu."

 _Blush!_

"Lho 'kok malah gombal lagi?"

Gagal, deh pembalasannya!

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 _A/n : Kyaaa! Papi Sasuke mesti deh dinistain. Sumpah Sasuke OOC banget. Pokoknya ngga bisa deh kalo nggak buat fic Drabble tanpa Sasuke yang OOC._

 _Saya persembahkan ini untuk Rayhan Al-Islami-gebetan yang ga peka- dan ultah Mom Saku yang telat banget :v_

 _SALAM HANGAT,_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi :)_


End file.
